ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lego: The Iridium Series
The Iridium Series is a 2017 Lego Stop Motion series by Smoothie Studios. It follows the adventures of a young adult nicknamed Bilis fighting against the forces of the evil scientist Arelious who is summoning villains from across the universe in order to take revenge. Plot The story follows Bilis, a young adult who lives in the peaceful city of Brickburg (not the famous Bricksburg). His whole life changes one day when a scientist who used to work on a project about dimensional portals returns and seeks revenge. According to his plan he summons a team of batman villains and takes over the city. Soon he starts building a giant drill, to find the secret that is hidden under the town hall... Bilis soon becomes part of a rebel group and they defeat Arelious several times. Every episode has it's own story with Arelious summoning different villains and having different plans. Some episodes have completely different storylines while some of them may have two or more parts. Many lego universe characters or characters that belong to other franchises appear throughout episodes. Episodes Season 1 The Rebelion, Part I While a new foe appears in the city of Brickburg, a new hero shall rise. This time it will be a young adult nicknamed Bilis who is.. well technicly nobody. Will he be able to save the day?? The Rebelion, Part II As Arelious bulds a giant drill in order to complete his plan, Bilis joins a team of rebels known as th Anti Arelious Force. With his new allies-and enemies-he will bring all this chaos to an end. Watery Grave Arelious is back but this time he has a new plan. While the city is trying to find what he really is up to, Bilis will find out that the only way to defeat your enemy is to team up with him. Iridium Race After Arelious has ran out of iridium supplies, he uses an elite team of racers to bring it to him. The only way to stop him is to take part in an insane race where everything is possible. Rock Paper Scissors Arelious becomes unstopable after he posseses an ultimately powerful weapon. Now Bilis and his new allies have to stop his army of giantic stone beasts from invading the city Arelious Co. Arelious realizes that the flaw in his plans is that it is always based on other people's technology and henchmen. His new plan involves creating his own technology making him unstoppable. Is Bilis able to cope with his new challenge?? Too good for you After Arelious succesfully defeats Bilis, a new hero arrives in town. Now Bilis has to find a way to get along with him in order to defeat his nemesis. Lost in transition After his atempt on going on holidays, Bilis finds himself in an abandoned island along with his worst frenemy. If this wasn't bad enough, Arelious finds this as an once in a lifetime chance to attack the city. Garmadork Bilis is trying to enjoy his holidays in Ninjago city. However, Arelious spummons the worst cartoon villain of all time to help him in his mischief plan. City Swap Bilis is sent on an exotic location so citizens of Brickburg can organise a surprise party for him. What he doesn't know is that Arelious is on the same place with him, stronger than ever. Winter is coming Bilis has now to fight with his worst enemy: Weather. A sudden weather change makes Brickburg freezing cold the same time a giant Mammooth approaches the city. Your enemy's enemy As a new enemy conquers Brickburg, Bilis and Arelious realise that the only way to defeat him is to work together. Major Problems After a battle with Arelious, Bilis discovers something really important, leading him to find out whatever is actually hidding beneath the Town Hall. Episode without a name With the new attachment in his weapon, Arelious exiles Bilis in an alternate universe where things are not what they seem like. Imprisoned, Part I With his all-powerful army, Arelious creates a prison and imprisons everyone trying to stop him. Bilis is one of the last heroes left but how much can he hide? Imprisoned, Part II Bilis is now prisoned too. Everything seems to be lost. However, Bilis' time in the prison makes him realise what Arelious is really up to. Season 2 His Return, Part I Arelious is now kept in the most secure place on earth. His escape seems impossible however nothing is impossible for Arelious. Now he is back with all the villains he summoned before and a recycled plan. His Return, Part II The only thing that Bilis leart from his last battle with Arelious was that the enemy is closer than he thought. Now he has to stop Arelious plan no matter what. No matter, dark matter During his quest to realise who he really is, Bilis finds out that any army of unstoppable warriors is going to attack the city soon. He now needs to defend the city before it is too late. Electryfying After one of Bilis' old foes returns, this time more pwerful, Bilis will need to take down an army of Electryfying monsters in order to save his family. ----COMING SOON---- Category:Animated Series Category:LEGO Category:Animation Category:Stop Motion Films Category:2017